


Objects At Rest

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kate and Os being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Newton's First Law of Motion: An object at rest stays at rest unless acted upon. Osgood doesn't have a habit of comparing her love life to the laws of physics, but she must agree such things apply to her and Kate in a rare moment of respite.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686784
Kudos: 20





	Objects At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who isn't mine (if it was, Kate/Osgood would definitely be canon in some way) and this is unbeta'd. Hope y'all enjoy.

"I brought some lemonade," Osgood declared, stepping out into the backyard of the Stewart home. It was a rare weekend off for both Greyhound 1 and 2, and Osgood took full advantage by abandoning her flat to spend the weekend with her gorgeous girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who, unfortunately, had a penchant for gardening and often spent any time she had nurturing the plants. "Figured you could do with a break, you've been out here all morning." She tried to keep the scolding from her voice as she set down the tray with two glasses of lemonade on a flat strip of bed.

"Brilliant," Kate said, reaching immediately for the cool glass. A small sheen of sweat coated her brow and she had some dirt smeared across her face that Osgood longed to wipe away. "I'm almost finished here then we can do lunch and watch a movie or something? I'm looking forward to a long night in." A smile flitted across her lips at the thought and Osgood shook her head, leaning in for a kiss. 

It ended far too soon for her liking, and she set the tray to the side, content with just watching her girlfriend work. While her obsession with horticulture usually acted as an endearing trait, it was keeping Kate from her on their first weekend off in ages. Osgood couldn't remain out in the garden for very long, her already shaky lungs usually unable to handle the amount of pollen from the flowers, so she was doing her very best. 

Kate spent the rest of the morning rattling off facts to her as she finished planting and weeding. The glass of lemonade meant for Osgood was eventually drained, though not by the one it was intended for. Osgood enjoyed listening to her girlfriend ramble, occasionally handing her a tool when it was necessary. It was domestic moments like this that made all the craziness of UNIT worth it. 

"You've got that soppy smile on your face," Kate said, pausing in her rambling when it was clear that Osgood wasn't paying attention. "Am I just that gorgeous?"

"Yeah," Osgood said and scooted closer, nearly knocking over both the empty glass at Kate's side and one of the pots that had been emptied. Kate chuckled as she reached out to steady Osgood, gripping her arm gently. They stared at each other for another long moment before Kate leaned in a pressed a kiss to her lips, one that was long and slow and full of soothed passion.

"You taste like dirt," Osgood mumbled after a moment and Kate snorted, pulling back so she could laugh properly.

"And you're such a romantic," Kate teased, poking her nose. "I'm done here, if you'd like to go inside." And Osgood grinned getting to her feet to help Kate up. Arm in arm, they strolled inside, leaving the tray abandoned on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're not getting children's cereal," Kate muttered, rubbing her eyes with a low groan. It was far to early (late?) to be doing this, wandering down the aisles of the local grocer because her girlfriend insisted that they have food for breakfast before work in the morning. At the speed everything was going, they'd never get back to bed in time to catch another hour of sleep before an alarm inevitably woke them.

"But-"

"No buts," Kate said, opening her eyes to see her girlfriend standing there in her jammies, just as sleepy eyed as Kate, with a box of children's cereal gripped between her hands. She looked completely adorable and was making it very hard for Kate to resist, but she would stand firm on the matter. "We've got plenty for a full breakfast tomorrow, can we get back so we can go to bed, just for a little while?"

Osgood looked about to complain, her lips parting to give another argument, but a yawn slipped past. Kate chuckled as it happened, and drew Osgood in for a long hug, letting the shorter woman tuck her head under Kate's chin. There was a hum of contentment from Osgood and they remained in the position for a long moment before Kate gently pulled away to push the trolley to the checker. Osgood mumbled a complaint and stumbled after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your feet are cold." 

Kate looked down at the offending toes as though they'd personally wronged her, and Osgood tapped her ankle with the frigid digits. Kate jumped, giving Osgood a playful glare, a warning that was ignored completely by the younger woman. While Kate was trying to readjusted the book that had been perched in her lap, Osgood slipped her feet up and under the blanket, propping them against Kate's bare calves.

"Os," Kate whined, trying to pull away but the couch didn't really have enough room for her to shift away from her mischievous girlfriend. Osgood chuckled, shuffling closer so her warm body was pressed against Kate's. Both their books lay discarded to the side and Kate found that she didn't mind that much with Os draped across her chest, head tucked into the crevice between shoulder in neck. "If you wanted cuddles, you could have just asked."

"This is me asking," Osgood mumbled against her shoulder and Kate huffed out a chuckle that turned to an indignant yelp when Osgood's still frigid feet brushed against her ankles. Osgood's laugh was muffled against her shoulder and, in revenge, Kate tightened her grip on the brunette until they both slipped into a light doze tangled together under the blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The kitchen was full of dishes and Kate had rolled her up sleeves by the time Osgood finished clearing the last of dinner's plates from the table. They'd had guests, Osgood's father and Kate's children and their partners. It had been a fun evening, but Osgood was glad for the time alone with her girlfriend, even if it meant tidying up. She set the last of the plates to the side. 

"That went well," Kate said. "Gordy seemed fond of your dad."

"He has that affect on people," Osgood said, rolling up her own sleeves to start washing. "But it was nice. I'm always glad to see everyone, even if it's time spent criticizing your cooking." At her teasing grin, Kate rolled her eyes and Osgood opened the tap, testing the water. Eventually, she deemed it warmed enough and began washing the plates and glasses.

"They didn't seem too offended by the takeout," came the sullen reply and Osgood shook her head fondly.

"I think it was great takeout, love," she said and Kate took one of the plates from her hands to dry. They fell easily into the routine, Osgood humming an unrecognizable and strange melody under her breath while Kate watched out of the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you feel like it, it always makes my day.


End file.
